A Fathers Happiness
by MOON CHILD SERENITY
Summary: Kyo gets stuck watching the kids while yuya is shopping.oneshot Happy Fathers Day!


HI since it's father's day this weekend I thought it would make and dedicate this for my dad! Love you dad! Well here it is!...

Oh and I do not own

"Please daddy tell me another one!!! a happy little blonde girl asked her father who was sitting cross legged in front of the children. Kyo had been forced into watching the kids while yuya went into the market. Something about Kaya would beat the crap out of people who'd annoy her. And Saiyuki and Yuri trying to buy everything they saw.

"Yuri shut up and let dad decide wether he want's to tell a story or not." a red head with intense dark red eyes looked up from cleaning her Katana with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Kaya why do you always have to be so stoic all the time?" Huffed an equally annoyed strawberry blonde with deep green eyes.

What ever weakling you're just a waste of my time" Kaya said bored ly while continuing to clean her sword.

"Well at least I'm not a miss "I've got a sword up my butt and I claim to hate the world and it's inhabitants" kind of attitude!" Saiyuki yelled and received a high pitched laugh from Yuri.

Kaya's eyebrow raised as she sheathed her Katana. "Wow I'm Impresses Saiyuki You know what the word Inhabitants mean that must of took you awhile to understand."

too say Saiyuki was mad was an understatement "So You think YOU'RE better than me well that's a laugh!" Saiyuki replied smugly

"Hn then let's see who's better Saiyuki lets fight each other."

"W..what?!" Saiyuki stammered out not liking where this is going

"You heard me a dual to the death weakling...or are you too afraid?" Kaya asked mockingly.

"I..I'm n..not afraid!" Saiyuki said as she walked out the door to the yard to fight Kaya.

"Daddy I'm scared Kaya's got that look on her face again...and bad things happen when she's got that face! Remember when she killed those bandits when they tried to hurt Mommy and me!"

"NO!?? what bandits!" Kyo asked mad that he had not heard about this from his wife Yuya.

"Oh...hehe mommy told me not to tell you because she said you'd blow a casket or something..."

"Aghh when I get my hands on the woman...sigh...all right let's go stop your sisters.." Kyo got up and finished off His Sake before walking out to the training area, to find his combating daughters.

Kyo sat down too watch them first though. He had to admit to himself that they were exceptional fighters for their age. Saiyuki was more like her mother she preferred her barrel gun over anything else. While Kaya was the most like him out of the three she used her own Katana a special one made by muramassa like her fathers. He saw Saiyuki shoot off three bullets and saw Kaya starting to take her Katana out of it's sheath, Kyo watched with an amused smirk as he saw Kaya cut all three bullets down without even opening her closed eyes.

"Now it's my turn." Kaya started saying the spell to her Muramassa and it started to glow a dark purple and she lifted it up Kyo got up planning on stopping the attack when he noticed that she wasn't even aiming at Saiyuki but at...him? Kyo blinked once than regained his composure and stared into the eyes of his daughter.

" Sorry Saiyuki but I have no intention on fighting the weak like you...I want to fight dad, see if what they say about him is true. Are you really the thousand man slayer that you claim to be or are you to old to fight dad?"

"Hmpf fine I'll show you how to fight Kaya." and with a smirk on his face Kyo attacked. The fight lasted a few hours and both were tired by the time they had finished it was a tie both had their Katana's on the others neck.

"Tie?" Kaya asked

"Tie." Kyo replied as he sheathed his Katana.

"Oi dad why did you stop fighting? I mean you're the "the slayer of a thousand men." Why give something like that up?" Kaya asked as they made their way to the house.

"Kyo looked at her then looked off to the house where he saw Yuya and his other two daughters waving at them. Kaya followed his gave confusedly

" I gave it up because I found something more important than anything else in the world."

"What?" Kaya asked still looking up at her father.

" Your mother, you and your sisters." kyo said looking down and actually smiling

THE END

well that's that! I hope you all liked it! Happy Father's Day!!!! LOVE YOU DAD!!!!!!!!


End file.
